happy valentines day
by NaLuHeartneelXoxo
Summary: today is valentines day,so there's an activity at fairytail:pick ur partner but they must be ur opposite gender.NaLu! XD


"Happy Valentines Day"

One day,at the fairytail guild,Mirajane was about to make an announcement…

Mira:everyone!do you know what day it is today?

Guildmates:no.

Mira:today is valentines day!

The guild became noisy and boys started to pick their dates…

Mira:now,hold on a minute everybody!you can choose your partner later!Right now,I will explain the rules:

your partner must be your opposite gender.

You two should know each other really well.

And lastly,the master will pick 3 couples that will win tickets to a romantic resort.

Mira:that's all!

Lucy was just sitting at the bar,drinking a soda quietly until…

Natsu:Lucy!

Lucy jumped and turned to natsu…

Lucy:what?

Natsu:will you go out with me?

Lucy blushed and said…

Lucy:natsu,you're too forward…

Natsu:come on,I just wanna win the prize.

Lucy:what?!

Then..

Juvia:GRAY-SAMA!

Gray:yeah?

Juvia:ju-juvia wants to…

Gray:what?

Juvia:juvia wants to go on a date with gray-sama…

Gray:oh,juvia! You're right! We should pretend to be a couple and win that prize!

Juvia's face cracked…

Gray:ju-juvia? Hey,we're not done yet!

At lucy's house…

Lucy:so,you're saying,we're only dating so,you can go to the resort?

Natsu:yeah!

Lucy was insulted…

Lucy:natsu,why don't you just disturb another girl like lissana?

Natsu:oh,but last time when you weren't here,I came with her,but,she's just too flirty…

Lucy:unlike me?

Natsu:well,you only use your flirting charms when you need even though it doesn't work.

Lucy: (why you dumbass!)anyways,what should we do?

Natsu:let's go on a job!

Lucy:natsu! That was not in the rules!the rules was that each couple will be sweet together and whoever is the sweetest of all wins the prize!

Natsu:uh,what's the meaning of sweet?is that a candy or something?

Lucy: (how densed is he?)well,you know like being close together,sweet talking and kissing Lon-lo-lo-

Just then,lucy was as red as a tomato and fainted…

Natsu:oy! you alright? Lucy!

In the morning…

Lucy came out of bed…

Lucy:oh my gosh,it was just a dream!i thought it was- aaah!

Lucy was startled as he saw natsu by her side of the bed…

Natsu:good morning,luce!

Lucy:what the hell are you doing here?

Natsu:didn't you remembered what you told me yesterday?

Lucy:what did i told you yesterday?

Natsu:you told me how to win this game…so,let's go to the guild!

Lucy:ok.

At the guild…

(juvia's daydream..)

Juvia:lucy,I got a partner!

Lucy:who?

Juvia:Gray-sama!

Lucy:WHaaaT?!

Juvia: (haha,I beat you!)

Out of the daydream…

Lucy:uh,hang in there,juvia!

Gray:lucy,aren't you going to handcuff yourself and natsu?

Lucy:huh? Why do we need handcuffs?

Gray:well,gramps said we have an activity.

Lucy:oh, for saying gray!

After lucy got handcuffs…

Natsu:uh,why do we need these?

Lucy:do you want to win the game?

Natsu:yes.

Lucy:well,then stick to the rules!

Master: (ahem!) ok,everyone,this is what you will do:

-for 5 hours,you will be handcuffed while playing games in the festival,while taking rides ,oh and also ,when you're eating,let your partner feed you don't you'll be disqualified and permanently kicked out of the ,on my marks,get set,GO!

Everyone ran…

Natsu:so,what'll we do now?how about eating?

Lucy:no!let's play some game first.

Natsu and lucy played shoot the ball,catch a toy and catch 10 fishes…after that…

Natsu:can we eat now?

Lucy:sure!

Natsu:grjnuriwbc jdnbweuin! Slurp! Jebnwucgbuqj…mmm!~

Lucy:natsu,you're supposed to be fed by me!

Natsu:but,you're slow when you're feeding me!

Lucy:hmph!

Lucy stole all his food and shoved them slowly into his mouth.

Lucy:there!finally finished!

Natsu:so,what to do next?

Lucy:hmm,we still got 3 don't we ride the ferris wheel?

Natsu:I think I'm gonna puke!

Lucy:don't puke when you're thinking about it!

So,natsu and lucy rode the ferris wheel,the roller coaster and the waving boat…

Natsu:I'm not gonna take another ride again!

Lucy:you always say that!so,the festival is about to close…

Natsu:I wanna go home!

Lucy:oh, on.

Lucy and natsu went to lucy's apartment…lucy tore the handcuffs and lied on the couch…

Lucy:whew! That was fun! I've never had this much fun since when I was a child!

Natsu:lucy?

Lucy:hmm?

Natsu crouched down to lucy and kissed her on the lips…

Natsu:happy valentines day.

Lucy blushed and kissed him again…

Lucy:to you too.

And the two love birds went to sleep…

The next day…

Lucy:WHAT IS THISSS?!

Mira:ah,you've seen my pictures on the board?

Lucy saw a picture of her and natsu kissing…

Lucy:why did you do that?!

Mira:because you two are the winners!

Lucy:really?

Mira:yeah.

Lucy saw natsu…

Lucy:natsu!we won!

Natsu:yahoo!

After 3 days…

Lucy:mira,the last 3 days are the worst days of my life!

Mira wasn't listening…

Mira:you enjoyed yourself?

Lucy:AAAAHHHHH!

The end…


End file.
